Purchasing physical media products, such as compact discs (CDs) and digital video discs (DVDs), from online stores has been an option for consumers for quite some time. A wealth of information regarding the physical media products available for purchase online has been accumulated by online stores and media information collection agencies, such as All Music Guide (AMG). Consumers can use this information, such as reviews and pricing information, to make decisions about physical media product purchases. As higher data transfer rates have become more accessible to consumers, downloading of electronic media products has increased. Therefore, instead of purchasing a physical media product from an online store and having it shipped to them, consumers can download an electronic media product representing the same media content as a corresponding physical media product. However, information associated with an electronic media product may not be as abundant as information regarding the corresponding physical media product. Additionally, information regarding the particular physical media product may not be conveniently available to consumers wanting to download a corresponding electronic media product.